The following invention relates to a photographic and X-Ray film protection system. X-Ray film used in hospitals and by medical practitioners is often stored in a "hopper" or other special cabinet. Such hopper or cabinet is normally situated within a dark room and contains large quantities of expensive X-Ray film. Often such film is damaged by inadvertent opening of a lid provided on the hopper resulting in light entering the hopper. Typically, light may enter the hopper when one enters the dark room while the hopper is open allowing light to enter through the dark room door to the hopper. Damage can also occur to the film where a light in the dark room is switched on when the hopper lid is opened.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a means by which inadvertent damage to the expensive X-Ray film stored in a hopper in a dark room is prevented or at least minimized.